Over the past thirty years there has been a move towards requiring food-handling facilities to have sufficient systems for servicing kitchen grease and solid waste bearing water flows. One of the largest problems, in terms of sewer system lines clogging, has been the fats, oils and grease put into the sewer system from food handling facilities. These problems and the increase of the severity of the situation in the recent past has led more and more sewer authorities to implement fats, oils, grease (hereinafter referred to as “F.O.G.”) control programs. The object of many of these programs is to ensure that food handling facilities remove as much as possible of the F.O.G. from the effluent flow, thereby releasing only grey water and solids into the sewage system.
F.O.G. removal systems are well known. There has been a movement toward accomplishing such removal in kitchen facilities through use of a container including one or more rotating disks formed of a plastic or like material to which oil and grease contaminants are attracted. Typically, the rotation of the disk in at least partially immersed condition allows the oil to cling to the disk, so that the oil and grease is removed from the body of the water upon rotation of the disk. A scraper is typically used to force the oil and grease contaminants from the opposite sides of the disk and channel such contaminants into an attached storage collection unit.
The above-mentioned types of devices are assembled within rigid containers and the rotating disks are in fixed positions. The scraper assemblies are also in fixed rigid positions. This may make servicing of the apparatus difficult, particularly since the parts to be serviced have been covered in grease and oil. In addition, the units may have been permanently installed in a plumbing system so field service is often required. Because of the nature of installation, the field service can be difficult. Because may of the parts are coated with F.O.G., servicing can be messy and time consuming. These systems tend to be expensive and represent a significant capital investment.
As an alternative, devices without scraper assemblies have been developed so that separation of F.O.G. and water occurs within a tank sufficient to also suffice as a storage container. These devices avoid many of the difficulties associated with the skimmer system; however, they are still expensive, difficult and messy, particularly when the storage container is full and must be emptied. These units are often too large in size to fit inside kitchen facilities so a space to accommodate the assembly size must be available for the larger separator to work. Many of these types of systems may still utilize more costly pumping apparatus for F.O.G. separation or sensing systems for accurately becoming aware of when the storage container is full. Knowing when to empty the storage container is a problem since it is often unclear how much water versus how much F.O.G. is being retained within the storage container.
The process of emptying a removable storage container is known to be very messy. If the tank and storage container are attached so that leakage does not occur when the F.O.G. is passed to a storage container, then removing the storage container for disposal is often complicated and dirty. This is undesirable as it limits who can empty the storage container and often is occurring in a facility, such as a restaurant, held to certain cleanliness standards. Size, cost, ease of use and mess are all factors that may limit consumers access to F.O.G. separation assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new method and system for separation of F.O.G. from wastewater that is simple, space saving in design, low in cost and that minimizes the mess/difficulty associated with the storage container. In addition, there is a need in the art for a low cost apparatus that does not require significant capital outlay.